Craig Slithers (Duo-Franchise)
Craig Slithers is a minor character in Dino Charge and a Deuteragonist in In Too Deep only to become the quaternary antagonist of the first half of Duo-Franchise: Carnaval Style. However, he and Zachary break up in the second episode of the second half and from then on, goes from a selfish brat to a friendly and adorkable determinator who helps Zachary and the team fight against G.B.F. Jr. When things got tough, he was immediately banished from the Duo-Franchise and is announced to be deceased by the cast. Following his return to the series, he joins the team unofficially and eventually is revealed to be the biological son of Zachary Delightful with Ronnie being his half-brother and his teammates being his biological siblings thus he is not a minor character to the date. History In Too Deep through Hospital Arc Although he appeared as a minor character at first, he becomes more recurring in the next arc "In Too Deep". In said episode, he is shown as the best friend of Zachary Delightful (the benefactor). After a few falling outs, he then vanished from the scene during Hospital Arc. Conquer the Skies Part 1 However, he has his ally preventing another disaster towards him. Unfortunately, the next episodes he appeared in would make him more antagonistic than ever. In "Trump Time", he serves as the secondary antagonist of the episode although his role is small as he only appeared after the Myles Bots' misadventure. He was annoyed about the lawsuits being on his fortune to the point of hissing at Zachary. However, he admits that he lied and attempted to hit on Water Witch revealing his selfishness in the process. He then faked the redemption act so he can get closer to Water Witch. The last straw was when he was shown to be popular as well as having seniority. She then flushed him down the toilet and walked away. Following his defeat, he loses the loyalty of his friends and his ratings plummeted. He eventually ignored the pleas of a store vendor and was trapped inside a cursed song along with the remorseful Sanjay. However, he escapes offscreen and auditioned only to get turned down. It is then that he approached Zachary and reveals his true nature in a form of a villain song. He then escapes capture by Zachary through song and caused everyone to burst into song and dance in the process. He escaped however and did the same thing while confronting Zachary this time the characters bursting into song. He returns in "Dr. Langer Returns" just before the villain ensemble is defeated which leads to him discovering Zachary and is shocked that there's more to the teenager than he thinks. He then reveals that the reason he grew to become a cowardly and treacherous jerk, he was corrupted by his own guilt of causing his original best friend's death, which leads to Zachary apologizing for his treatment of the snake. Then he sees Zachary's life before his very eyes and learns that his friend's not the only one to suffer misfortunes. Finally seeing Zachary for the intelligent and mature hero he really is, he learns his lesson and takes on a deal to take a break on the weekend as well as becoming Pig's successor in order to take down villains which is scrapped. He then returns as a charismatic antagonist and one of the villains in the remainder of the first half of Lundgren Style. The snake is initiated alongside Zachary Delightful, Negro, Turtle Bandana and Songbird. However, he slowly reverts to his vengeful identity as soon as it is revealed that his BFF death was just a sad story to hide his true intentions. The incident was later scrapped and he comes into a rivalry with Zachary Delightful after a misunderstanding inadvertenly caused by one of Zachary's classmates. This later is rekindled after the team confronts a sadistic burglar who shapeshifts into him in order to get his allies to kill the wrong person. However he made a flaw which prompts the team to defeat him and the teens to delay his victory although he has yet to accept Zachary's aliased offer for him to join the Myles Bots. Since the events of the Christmas Bomb, he is not considered an antagonist to the Myles Bots nor any denizen, and he has also shown empathy for others, befriending Zachary and the Myles Bots in the process, thus he's not a rival to the date. However, this all changes when he betrays his own alignment and is revealed to be Lisa's boss therefore making him the quarternary antagonist overall. He then battles the Myles Bots in the arc's three-part finale "CONTROL+ALT+PARTY" and tries to kill them but is then shrunk which causes them to retreat. This defeat was scrapped and he was abandoned by the season finale. Conquer the Skies Part 2 He somehow returns to size and consoles Zachary after he is in danger of losing his job. Unfortunately, Zachary 'dumps' him and he is thusly heartbroken. He then recovers after going through the grief stages and decides to absolve his crime when the U.S. Rebellion starts. By "Reality Check", he makes good promise on his word after he and Zachary rebuilt their weakened allaince by joining Agent Venom and Chloé Bourgeois' battles on the sidelines and assisting Zachary Delightful as an unofficial benefactor. However his roles were small as he had little to no impact on the series. Sing It Live!!! By the aftermath of Mizar's death, Zachary Delightful, Craig Slithers and Kid Arachnid join forces to save Linden City and stop tears from reigning in the town. Their goals were threatened, however, when Homebase is reduced to rubble, genders start to despise each other, Timothy's body goes self-aware and the trust Zachary and Perry share as friends are destroyed. Luckily, they are aided by Linda Gunderson (a former aviary member turned superhero) and Phineas (a Henchangel working on the sidelines and giving Zachary info on how to save the world). Tragic Banishment Unfortunately, Dru sabotages the formula offscreen and painted Zachary in a bad light to his allies sans Carrie so he can destroy the Myles Bots. This results in Zachary exercising his status as the Creator of the Duo-Franchise and banishing Craig from the Duo-Franchise whilst Craig was promptly erased from memory and Homebase thus ending his time on the Duo-Franchise and creating a chain reaction that culminates in Kid Arachnid's status as the Myles Bots starting to be revealed little by little although Zachary feels remorse for Craig's 'death' as there was trust Zachary and Craig shared as partners before he was banished. Despite Craig's banishment and Ice Bear going MIA, Dru's sabotaging results in Zachary earning his American rights. The villain's mishaps, combined with a chain reaction that culminates in Jay Delightful becoming a superhero, gives the Myles Bots the blow they need to stop the Mewni poisoning for good and results in the Rebellion to come. Therefore although Craig didn't get to see it, he got what he wanted in defeat: Zachary leading the charge in the battle against the villains. Death of Jonathan, Birth of the Myles Bots However, he returned and the snake was reinstated into the team thus his status as a wanted fugitive plummets indefinitely. More coming soon... Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Good characters Category:Duo-Franchise Former Main Characters